Blog użytkownika:QMikaa/555: Niezbyt ogarnięte Plany
Hei, hej i hey. Tutaj ja. ;u;. Po co powstał ten blog? Głównie po to by wyjaśnić trochę co z fickami, jak tam sprawy się miewają, oraz moja mała aktywność. Otóż, to niezbyt fajne gdy akurat po skończonych pracach nagle bach, i jeden komputer siada, a drugi tydzień później, a na obu miałeś większość gotowego materiału. Tak, niestety nie robiłem kopii na Pendrive'a, za to teraz muszę płacić dużymi opóźnieniami i zaczynaniem od nowa. A wcale praca na 3 komputerze łatwa nie jest, bo nie mam jakieś nówki, praca tego komputera to na pewno spore lagi więc.. zostaje mi jakoś to wszystko pozbierać. Także nieobecność to to że jednak troszkę zdecydowałem sobie "pogierzyć", dlatego też aktywność jeszcze jest niższa. A oto wypiszę u dołu wszystko związane z fickami moimi. *'Total Drama Eurovision' - Na pewno można o niej powiedzieć "coś co jest dość popularne", nieukrywam że jednak wyszło to średnio ze względu na spore opóźnienia po 2 edycji. Obecnie staram się wszystko z tym ogarniać, powoli buduje stronę główną tej serii, a same zbieranie prawie jest ku końcowi, no oprócz tego że jedna osoba nie chce mi oddać ich, (TiZ..), więc jeśli nie odda w przeciągu hm..3 dni, czyli tak do Poniedziałku, to będzie miał dyskwalifikacje na dalsze edycje (3 edycje). Co do kontynuacji, wstępnie plany są jednak edycja w okresie wakacyjnym nie będzie taka dobra, więc prawdopodobnie będzie ona aż 2 miesięczna (czyli oficjalnie dwumiesięczna, a nie z opóźnieniami). *'The Voice 2' - Największa niewiadoma dla mnie, sporo materiału właśnie z niej straciłem więc muszę odbudować, odszukiwać wszystko do nowego materiału, więc ona na razie jest zawieszona, co do okresu wakacyjnego, to fick jeśli nawet zostanie zmobilizowany w tym miesiącu, to ponownie będzie przerwany właśnie na okres Lipca i Sierpnia, powodami są więc po prostu "Wakacje", fick jest w współpracy, to, jak on będzie się odbywał, kiedy, jak, zależy tylko od osób współpracujących ze mną, a nie ma się nigdy pewności, że wszyscy będą do dyspozycji akurat w tym czasie. *'Totalna Porażka: Gwiazdeczki w Trasie!' - Fick, kolejna współpraca, tutaj proszę nie narzekać na opóźnienia, bo tak na prawdę one od początku były brane pod uwagę, współtwórca ma czasem braki internetu, ja czasem nie mam czasu, to wszystko gromadzi się, ale odcinki jednak idą, nawet kilka zdań zawsze są dopisywane. Jeden odcinek za nami, a drugi w budowie, liczę że jednak do Września, wszystko pójdzie przynajmniej dobrze. *'Totalna Porażka w Akcji!' - Mój fick osobny, a więc. Tutaj muszę powiedzieć że na pewno na niego przejdzie więcej trochę siły niż na inne, pragnę by był to fick na wysokim poziomie, pierwszy odcinek powinien już się ukazać w tym miesiącu. Nie podam dokładnej daty, bo sam nie wiem, kiedy skończę go pisać. *'Angela & Cat '- Trochę niewiadoma, trochę wiadoma. Data premiery nieznana, jak i to czy wgl fick będzie, każdy ma dużo do roboty, dlatego zostaje ona pod statusem "Planowane" Mam nadzieję że najważniejsze rzeczy objaśniłem, jeśli coś jeszcze trzeba powiedzieć, to są komentarze i można zapytać. ~'Quaiowsky' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach